


Betrothed (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A Rosalie la crearon para ser pareja de Edward, Edward es muy necio, F/M, Juegos Mentales, Pre-Twilight, Roseward, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: ¿Fueron Edward y Rosalie realmente honestos con Bella cuando describieron su tiempo juntos antes de que Emmett se uniera a la familia? Ésta es la historia. Muy apegado al canon y respetando el IC de los personajes. Pre-Twilight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta traducción la tenía guardada desde hace tiempo, aunque aún no he traducido los siguientes caps (y como tristemente hoy en día no hay muchos fans de esta hermosa pareja), la subo igual. Igual iré traduciendo todo lo demás con calma, a mi ritmo, pues a pesar de que la historia siga sin estar completa en su idioma original, me parecía una injusticia dejarnos con las ganas de leer esta belleza.
> 
> De antemano les comento que Edward es el narrador principal, y los pensamientos de Carlisle, Esme y los demás estarán en cursivas, con comillas.
> 
> Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí. Sus comentarios serán más que apreciados.

**Betrothed (Traducción)**

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra de mi tocaya, **Stephenie Meyer** , y los respectivos créditos de las películas son para Summit Entertainment. También he de aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, la autora de esta belleza usa el seudónimo de **locqua**. No gano nada escribiendo esto, salvo el leer de un buen Roseward al español.

 **BetaReader:** Aldo PG.

* * *

 

**Cap. 1 La decisión de Carlisle**

—Carlisle, ¿qué fue lo que has hecho? —La acidez de mi voz era notable. No pude ocultar mi disgusto después de verle rodear el cuerpo de una mujer rubia, hundiendo sus dientes escrupulosamente en su cuello magullado. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Esme y yo acabamos de volver de cazar, esperando para reunirnos con Carlisle luego de uno de sus prolongados turnos en el hospital, pero en vez de eso caminamos y lo vemos ahora... _convirtiendo a esa mujer._

Instantáneamente, escaneé sus pensamientos, mientras seguía sujetando la mano de Esme.

_"Demasiado desperdicio."_

_— ¿Desperdicio?_ ¡Los seres humanos mueren todos los días! —Espeté en respuesta al pensamiento más frecuente que impregnó en su mente.

 _"_ _No, Edward. Ella es especial. No merecía morir de esta manera."_

Le siseé en desacuerdo, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

 _"Trata de ponerte en mi lugar._ _¿Por favor? Mírala. ¿Cómo podría haberla dejado en la calle_ _de esa manera? Es muy lamentable, sería demasiado desperdicio"._

Carlisle se movió un poco, finalmente, volviéndose hacia nosotros. Sus ojos se veían tristes y en cierta forma, arrepentidos.

No podía apartar la mirada mientras que él seguía abogando a su favor.

 _"_ _¿No te acuerdas de ella? Es Rosalie Hale. Conoces su familia."_

Asentí con la cabeza muy ligeramente en reconocimiento. Por supuesto que la conocía. Todo el mundo en Rochester sabía quién era ella; la hija única de los Hale, la estrella angelical del oeste de New York. Su status hizoque la decisión de Carlisle resultara aún más peligrosa. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?

Esme me apretó la mano con fuerza.

 _—_ Carlisle. —Ella no le hacía falta decir nada más. Él, al instante, se apartó de Rosalie, moviéndose rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. Extendió la mano para acunar su rostro cuando imploró hacia ella.

—Yo... no podía dejarla así. Rota... —Se detuvo de nuevo, centrando toda su atención en Esme. Observé la comunicación silenciosa que transpiraba entre ambos, mientras trataba desesperadamente de excluir a la mayoría de sus pensamientos privados, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ella se merece más."

 _"_ _Ninguna mujer debería tener que sufrir de un acto tan horrible como ése._ _"_

"Podemos ayudarla... hacer de la situación algo de bien."

 _"_ _Una hija. Alguien para Edward."_

Me estremecí al último pensamiento de Esme, completamente asqueado apenas vi sus imágenes mentales de Rosalie y de mí, agarrados del brazo, sonriendo el uno al otro con adoración. ¿Por qué ella imaginaría tales acciones sobre nosotros, juntos? ¿Con una chica que no conocía?

Porque ella no conoce a Rosalie. No conocía a la verdadera persona que reside en su despampanante cuerpo. No obstante, yo sí lo hice.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que esa era la raíz de mi resentimiento inmediato. Había conocido a Rosalie sólo dos veces antes; la primera fue de manera casual, y la última fue algo sólo de pasada. Rochester era lo suficientemente pequeño para que estuviésemos destinados a encontrarnos eventualmente, incluso si nunca nos mezclábamos en los mismos círculos sociales.

Nuestro primer contacto se produjo en una recaudación de fondos del hospital. Recuerdo haber oído sus pensamientos antes de que realmente posara sus ojos en ella. Cada pensamiento había sido acerca de sí misma; el cómo los hombres la veían, cómo ella se comparaba con las otras chicas en público. Ella estaba evaluando continuamente sus atributos junto a la de su triste competencia, como si fuera una especie de juego. Por error miré hacia ella de manera breve para ver qué tipo de criatura podría ser tan dueño de sí mismo, y fue entonces cuando me vio.

Tenía que admitir, ella era increíble. Absolutamente perfecta. Tan asombrosa que te robaba el aliento. Físicamente, eso era. Pero debajo de la perfección en la superficie, realmente podía sentir las olas de inseguridad que emanaban de ella mientras se encontraba con mi mirada. Estuvo tan bien escondido debajo de una fachada muy descarada de confianza en sí misma, pero todavía podía detectarla aún sin mi habilidad especial.

Nos evaluamos el uno al otro por bastante tiempo, mirándonos como si fuésemos expertos criadores de caballos y yeguas, en búsqueda de una subasta especial. En un primer momento, sus pensamientos armonizaban con su expresión.

 _"É_ _se debe ser el hermano de la señora Cullen. Mi madre tenía razón... es muy apuesto._ _Pero también se ve... arrogante."_

Contuve mi respiración cuando este pensamiento corrió por su mente. ¿Realmente parecía arrogante? Si ella pensaba que yo era arrogante, ¿quién más pensaría algo en lo que yo realmente no era?

La miré con más atención, como si el intento de esconder este malentendido fuese tan sólo una especie de mala hierba arraigada en un jardín. Mientras sostenía mi mirada, me sacudí de nuevo por sus pensamientos.

 _"Se ve casi... solitario._ _¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan guapo estar aislado? ¿Acaso alguna chica rompió su corazón?_ _Quién quiera que haya sido, era evidente que había cometido un error._ _Es arrogante, pero no parece como si fuese cruel._ _Hay algo en esos ojos ámbar... pero ¿qué importa, siempre y cuando él me está mirando?_

Su último pensamiento me sacó de su hechizo. Por supuesto, cada pensamiento intuitivo conduciría nuevamente hacia ella. Parpadeé de nuevo a sus palabras, negándome a reconocer cualquier rastro de verdad que resonaba en ellas. Ella era exactamente el tipo del hermoso humano que detestaba: completamente vana de principio a fin. No vale la pena ni siquiera el tratarle.

Rápidamente esquivé su mirada incisiva y encontré mi camino de regreso a Esme y Carlisle. Mi primer encuentro con Rosalie Hale era un poco curioso, pero no preocupante. No podía decir lo mismo de la segunda.

Esme me había pedido que corriera a la oficina de correos para poder recoger un paquete para ella. Mientras caminaba dentro de ese día nublado, casi caminé directo en dirección a Rosalie.

—Oh, disculpa. —Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba por encima del hombro para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Me quedé inmóvil por reflejo - obviamente nos reconocimos el uno al otro. Mi mente volvió inmediatamente a nuestro último y primer encuentro. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí estaba sorprendido por su tono de voz... era cálido y acogedor. Casi el mismo tono Esme empleaba cuando me hablaba con afecto. No estaba acostumbrado a oír tales cosas de los humanos.

 _"_ _Edward de nuevo._ _Es extraño que no lo haya visto hasta ahora. Guapo como siempre."_

Casi tartamudeé una respuesta inapropiada, pero rápidamente me contuve.

—Me disculpo, señorita. —Di un paso rápidamente a su alrededor, apartando mi mirada. Interiomente, me encogí ligeramente ante la idea de que un mortal me había obligado a apartar la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo?

 _"_ _Tal vez estaba equivocada._ _Arrogante, sí, pero grosero también. ¿Cómo se atreve a darme la espalda así de esa manera?"_

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi espalda. Me tomó toda mi fuerza el no darme la vuelta y encararla. Pero _¿por qué_? ¿Por qué esta chica superficial era demasiado intrigante?

_"Royce. Royce no me haría esto a mí. Él no apartaría su mirada... ¿verdad?"_

Estaba pensando en su prometido. Había escuchado la charla alrededor de la ciudad, por lo que sabía de su inminente boda. También sabía que era sólo un pequeño paso por encima de la espuma... ni con todo el dinero en el mundo, nunca lo convertirían a él en un mejor ser humano. Mi opinión de Rosalie se deslizó a otra categoría, tan pronto me di cuenta que ella debe casarse con él por el dinero. Obviamente ella era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para haber obtenido un pequeño indicador bastante preciso de mí. Entonces ¿cómo ella no podía ver lo mismo de su prometido?

_"Qué desperdicio de belleza natural. Si no fuera por su arrogancia, él seguramente haría a alguien feliz."_

El aguijón de sus palabras fue algo disminuido por su impresionante vocabulario. Me encontré gratamente sorprendido de una manera muy peculiar. Tal vez Rosalie Hale no era tan predecible como pensaba.

Recogí el paquete de Esme y salí de la oficina de correos tan rápido como pude. Para que nosotros mantuviéramos nuestra vida de discreción en Rochester, tenía que evitar el contacto innecesario con los residentes, y hacer todo lo posible para mantener un perfil bajo. A pesar de los extraños sucesos de la tarde, Rosalie Hale pronto se desvió de mis pensamientos.

* * *

 _—_ ¡Alguien que me mate, por favor!

Me volví hacia ella tan pronto como comenzó a gritar. Una pequeña parte de mi corazón helado comenzó a doler cuando me di cuenta del tormento en el que ella estaba comenzando a pasar.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! —Rogó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y su respiración era terriblemente superficial. Carlisle había salido de la habitación con Esme para explicarle sus acciones con más detalle. Me quedé solo para verla sufrir.

Rosalie gritó de repente en agonía, el veneno ahora creciendo plenamente por sus venas. A pesar de todos sus anteriores y malintencionados pensamientos, no podía dejar de estremecerme cuando ella gritó en busca de alivio.

— ¡Alguien, por favor... detenga el ardor!

Di un paso hacia ella, aunque no estaba segura del por qué. Vívidamente recordé mi propio nacimiento a la inmortalidad, yo sabía que no había alivio para esta pobre chica. Pobre chica. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo simpatía por una criatura tan superficial?

Entonces, de repente sus ojos se abrieron, y ella me miraba en completo terror.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Agarré su mano, dejando que exprimiera el último aliento de su vida humana en mí. Sólo podía imaginar sobre qué tan frío y duro mi tacto le podía parecer a ella. Examiné rápidamente su mente para ver si se había dado cuenta de que su destino era algo que no fuese una muerte normal.

 _"_ _¡Por favor, ayúdame! Quiero morir. No queda nada aquí para mí."_

Los recuerdos de su violación comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, y gemí por dentro. A pesar de los moretones y la ropa triturada, no había sumado dos más dos hasta ahora. ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacerle esto a una mujer, a ella? De repente comprendí las acciones de Carlisle, la respuesta de Esme. Estaban tratando de corregir los errores de la anterior vida de Esme. ¿Era esto lo correcto para hacer? No podría ser el juez de eso, pero podría comenzar a empatizar con las decisiones de mi familia. Estaba empezando a sentir remordimiento por la chica que pocos días antes me había parecido tan increíblemente superficial y vana.

—Todo irá bien, —dije en voz baja. No podía pensar en otra cosa que decirle para aliviar su sufrimiento. Ella se marchitó frente a mí por la quemadura del veneno, su agarre en mi mano era cada vez más fuerte y más urgente.

Su cuerpo de repente se dobló contra el dolor mientras sus pensamientos me asaltaron a fondo.

 _"No puedo soportarlo... ¡Mátame!_ _Por favor, sé que puedes hacerlo... ¡HAZLO!"_

Yo sabía exactamente el dolor que estaba experimentando, tanto físico como internamente. ¿Aún ella no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? Podía oír lo suficiente de sus pensamientos que por lo que yo sabía, instintivamente, que ella nunca sobreviviría como el resto de nosotros, ni mucho menos sería feliz. Esto tenía que parar... incluso si eso significa matarla.

— ¡Carlisle! —Le grité tan fuerte como pude. A pesar de que la inminente muerte jugara ante mí, no pude evitar pensar en el rompimiento de sus tímpanos cuando clamé.

Carlisle se precipitó en la habitación y en la cama.

 _"_ _Edward, ¿qué ocurre?"_

Me volví hacia él, hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que Rosalie no pudiera oírme. —Ella quiere que la matemos.

 _"É_ _se es el veneno. Tú sabes cómo es."_

 _—_ No, Carlisle. Ella no va a ser feliz después de la transformación. Es mejor si la matamos definitivamente.

 _"_ _Estás equivocado, Edward."_

—Puedo escucharlo en su mente. Ella no puede soportar esto. —Traté de mantener mi tono uniforme, pero mi frustración iba en aumento con los ciegos pensamientos de Carlisle.

_"Discrepo de ello."_

—Bien. —Escupí mientras soltaba la mano de Rosalie y salió de la habitación. —Tú la vas a consolar. Después de todo, tú la convertiste. —Yo sabía que estaba mal, que todos nos arrepentiríamos de esa decisión suya. Apreté los dientes en el agravamiento de la idea de Carlisle siendo tan inusualmente egoísta. Él estaba haciendo esto por sí mismo, y Esme estaba apoyándole de manera necia mientras seguía concentrada en la creación de la familia perfecta. Pero ¿acaso él no recordaba mi pesar y lucha hacia esta vida sobrenatural?

Yo sabía que Rosalie iba a odiarlo, y por lo tanto, nos odiaría a todos. Como si mi propio infierno personal de contrición y tormento no era suficiente, ahora tendría que soportar el peso de la suya también.


End file.
